The DNA Project: Jurassic Park
This story is based on the GBA game ''Jurassic Park III: The DNA Factor''. Return to the island Dr. Henry Wu looked through the window of the airplane. He could see the shore of Costa Rica. Everything was covered with a lush green jungle, and there was a nice beach. He could see the fisherman's village Bahia Anasco. It was that village where one of the workers had died. A raptor had escaped from its pen and had attack the worker. They were able to shot the creature, but the worker was badly wounded. They brought him to the local hospital at that village, despite the storm. It was too late... He had heard that in that village, and other villages on the shore, children died by "attacks by lizzards". The Costa Rican government was getting suspicious and had started an investicating. The description of those lizzards was very much like their Procompsognathus. But HOW could they get of the island? Maybe they shouldn't give those creatured acces to the river. Then the sun disappeared. The first tropical light went out and everything became dark. Rainclouds... In an ideal world they would never fly to the island when there was a storm. But they were already behind on scedule, this cargo had to go to the island. Wu had been working for InGen for years. They HAD recreated the dinosaurs... once this came out, he would become world famous. They had reconstructed the dinosaur genome (DNA) from two sources: * Blood cells in the gut of fossilised bugs in amber. There was a research station in South Africa that was specialised in extracting the DNA from those cells. * In Salt Lake there was a research center that extracted proteins from Dinosaur bones. From the protein code, the DNA code could be deduced. The discovered sequences were send to InGen's large research center in San Jose, Costa Rica. There the difficult part of the job was done. Henry Wu had worked there for years. From the short pieces of code he had to deduce what the dinosaur's chromosomes had looked like. That was difficult... Therefore he had to sequence the entire genome of the now living creatures that were closely related to the dinosaurs: chickens, emu's ostriches, hawks, alligators, crocodiles and Gharial. From their chromosomes dr. Wu had deduced the overall structure of dinosaur chromosomes. After that he assigned places for all the Dinosaur DNA pieces that were found. Special machines produced the DNA strain with dr. Wu's code. Then they put these chrosomes in an Ostrich ovum. They had destroyed the original DNA in the ovum with a laser before they added the dinosaur DNA. When the cell recognised the DNA it started to devide, Mitosis. The new chromosomes would be copied. And each new cell would receive one copy. After a few devision an Embryo would form. But most cells died after their first devisions. The chromoses lacks certain genes that were needed for the cells survival. Since they had been unable to find all the dinosaur genes, they had to use the genes of other creatures. Henry Wu and his team had used genes from frogs, crocodiles, hawks, snakes; but most of them didn't work. But after years of trying some embryo's did survive. It was then that they brought the embryo's to the dinosaur island... Isla Sorna. On the island was a large ostrich farm. They would take the eggs of the birds, destroy the original embryo's with a laser, and place the dinosaur embryo's in the eggs instead. Still, most eggs never opened. And when some finally opened, the creatures looks more like alien monsters than dinosaurs. Most creatured died a few moments after hatch. Then Henry had to fly back to the mainland and design new chromoses with different genes. After years of trying some hatchlings survived their first day, then their first week... their first month... and now they had creatures healthy enough to grow into adulthood. But still, most creatured were weak and died from strange diseases. The last months Henry Wu and his team had worked on a new version of the dinosaurs. Maybe these creatured would be strong enough to survive. The new DNA samples were on the plane, ready to be put into eggs. The planes started to move up and down rapidly... turbulence. Rescue team Coming Soon!Category:Game Fan Fiction Category:History's Sake